Heartfilia Konzern
Heartfilia Konzern (ハートフィリア・コンツェルン (ハートフィリア) Hātofiria Kontserun) was a powerful and rich organization in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 13 History Heartfilia Konzern was one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore, ran by its founder and legal owner Jude Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 14-15 After starting his career as a member of the merchant guild Love & Lucky in Acalypha,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Mr. Heartfilia founded the company, and dedicated most of his time to it in order for the Konzern to expand and grow, while he paid little to no attention to his family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 14 After his wife's death, he had devoted even more of his time to the company,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 while his daughter Lucy felt neglected, until she finally ran away from home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 16 In truth, however, the Heartfilia Konzern had been in financial trouble for quite a while. Normally, if the company were to bankrupt, the owner's personal fortune shouldn't be taken away as well. To counteract the financial debt, however, Mr. Heartfilia had used his own properties as loan to supplement the company.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Q&A In the end, the Konzern didn't sustain nonetheless, and was bought out by the Junelle Corporation.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine Aside from the Heartfilia Railways, which presented one of the more important parts of the company due to its high income to the Heartfilia general account, the Konzern consisted of a great deal of smaller companies, which had been bought by Mr. Heartfilia over the course of the years, and which had helped the company grow and expand. Localization The Konzern's headquarters was the Heartfilia Residence, a large mansion housing Jude Heartfilia and his family. The building sat in a vast, grassy plain, crossed by a series of roads, with some buildings being placed here and there near them. Such plot of land, which appeared to be roughly the size of Magnolia Town, if not larger, seeing as Team Natsu described it as "huge", was said by Lucy Heartfilia to be only the "garden" of the Residence, with the Heartfilia family possessing all the land up to some mountains in the background.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 20 Exterior Design The Heartfilia Residence appears to consists of two separate buildings, placed near a group of smaller constructions and linked together by a garden, with the front one acting as an entry of sort for the one sitting behind it. Only this first building has been clearly shown: it seems to consists of a main structure flanked by two minor wings protruding upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sits in the center of the facade, being flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. Two balconies appear to sit one above the other between such towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit is another, larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which, on its top part, bears more, smaller pillars, holding up the tiled spire topping the whole structure. The roof of the main section is similarly tiled and pitched, but the windows adorning its front walls are shown to be rectangular, and sport glasses. Their main property consisted of an enormous manor, surrounded by a large garden that actually looked more like a city. From there, their property reached out all the way to the mountains, as far as the eye could see. It is possible that the Heartfilia family owned additional properties all over the Kingdom, though all of them had been seized after the Konzern fell apart. Interior Design Unfortunately, only a fragment is shown of the main residence. It consists of a number of richly furnished rooms with many corridors. In one of the main rooms on the first floor, with a window overlooking the front of the building, is located office of Jude Heartfilia. There were several bookshelves and a massive desk, standing in front of the window. Former Inhabitants People that lived in Heartfilia Manor before the company fell apart: Owners *Jude Heartfilia (deceased) *Layla Heartfilia (deceased) *Lucy Heartfilia (ran away) Servants *Ms. Supetto *Grandpa Belo *Libon *Eido *Zoldeo *A number of unnamed servants References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Needs Help Category:Residence